Attacking Branches
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: Max and the flock land in a clearing..or atleast they try to. A branch attacks Maxs leaving her shirt in threads. Who's shirt will she end up wearing and what chaos will ensue? FAX! T to be safe.


We were flying not really knowing where we were going. I wouldn't have minded somewhere like a utopian society for mutant freaks. I think the name of the town is Max-needs-to-get-back-to-reality-burg. Right now I think the flock just needed to rest a bit.

"Ok guys were going to rest in that little clearing blow us. Fang watch that Iggy doesn't hit any trees." I did not say that to be snotty. I would be happy if I got through the top trees without a scratch. Let's just say I did not end up happy.

I was just floating down and I thought I was in the clear when a branch I had not noticed came up and attacked my shirt. I was still going down so of course my shirt ripped open exposing my stomach and the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra. Hey I wasn't trying to be gross; bras just rub my wings the wrong way especially on long flights.

I screamed. Not an "Erasers are attacking us" kind of scream. More of an "Oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-this-is-the-only-shirt-that-I-can-where-because-erasers-mutilated-the-other-one-and-Nudge's-and-Angel's-are-too-small-which-means-I-either-wear-my-bra-into-a-store-or-one-of-Fang's-or-Iggy's".

I clutched my shirt closed as much as I could but I still looked pretty ridiculous. The rest of the Flock landed nearby with only some minor face scratches nothing like my severely mutilated pride.

"Max! Oh. My. Gosh! Are you ok?" Nudge said. Wonderful timing darling, really top notch! (Note: sarcasm is fun!)

"Guys… I-think-I'm-gonna-need-to-borrow-one-of-Fang's-or-Iggy's-shirts." I said this in such a rush I wasn't sure if they had heard me but then I heard Fang bend down to unzip his bag and pull out a shirt that was, of course too big for me.

God this was so embarrassing! I blushed the entire time I was putting on the shirt. It was, of course, too big for me but at least it covered my…well…you know.

"Umm…er…I'll just…er, get going." And with that I flew off to the nearest town.

Have you ever worn somebody else's shirt? You probably have at some point. Did you notice that it feels a little funny? Like you are wearing the person's skin? Try that while flying through someone else's wing slits. It just feels really weird.

Anyhow, when I finally got to the store I was embarrassed and angry and a whole other array of bad emotions.

In an attempt to make the shirt look a little more natural, I tied it up with a hair band. Walking into the store I was bombarded by scandalized looks and suspicious glares but nothing threatening. The store was something every teen in America must have known about because it seemed like they were all there. I, however, looked and felt out of place in a black, boy's tee shirt that felt entirely too out of place.

Quick as I could, I picked up five black, girls, tee-shirts and a new pair of jeans in case anything like this ever happened again. I paid with the Maximum Ride credit card and went hope, felling like my arms or my wings would fall off, whichever gave up first.

Right when I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion, I saw the Flock below and I slowly lowered myself down. Of course when I finally hit the Branch of Shirt Deaths, It snagged on Fang's shirt, this time however, I calmly tried to pry it off of the shirt.

It responded by slapping me.

I was so shocked that I jumped back and hit my head on a tree branch from behind. I then basically banged my way down after that coming to rest…on top of Fang!

While falling I had come down right on top of Fang, actually forcing him onto the ground.

He grinned up at me and said in that oh so charmingly sarcastic way "Max, even though you are wearing my clothes, I think we should at least date before we do anything drastic."

I blushed again and tried to roll off of him but to my shock he had his arms around my waist. He continued speaking which was weird in itself.

"Of course we don't have to, if you don't want to."

I looked down at him in shock to see him grinning back at me. The grin looked wickedly playful but there was something in his eyes…hope. He was hoping that I would kiss him! And, actually, I wanted to kiss him too. So I leaned down and connected our mouths and…

Well, let's just say that wasn't the last time I would wear Fang's shirt!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(A/N I own nothing. In this little one-shot I would like to thank the people I have reviewed to for not physically coming after me. I can understand that you want to come after my work and, truthfully, I can deal with that. I don't want 300 reviews (not that Ill ever get that many) saying that the story is great, I want half of those reviews to tell me how I can make my writing better. In a diplomatic way though. You don't have to be mean and completely destroy my story. You'll notice that in all my bad reviews, I put something good in them. I never just make it all bad (that I remember anyway). So, whatever, I like reviews so please push the button and go to town, my rant is over.


End file.
